Dancing In The Street
by KG Baby
Summary: Harry begins to like the Ravenclaw girl Kamala, but could they ever be together when she keeps getting hit on by Davies, the Ravenclaw hunk? Kamala[madeupcharacter]Harry. Rated just incase.
1. The Best Friends

Dancing In The Street

Harry Potter

Love at the Castle of Hogwarts 

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone/anything from Harry Potter. J.K Rowling owns them. If I did do you think I really would be writing this disclaimer? As for the Characters in this story I only own one of them being as its me the other three are my best friends so they own them. I own the Plot.

Chapter One: The Best Friends

Name: Kamala Sinner

Nicknames: Reno

Age: 16

Year: 6th

House: Ravenclaw

Name: Jazmine Zimmerman

Nicknames: Jazzy, Jaz, Jazzyman

Age: 16

Year: 6th

House: Hufflepuff

Name: Addison Petris

Nicknames: Add, Addy, Addie, Sprite

Age: 16

Year: 6th

House: Slytherin

Name: Tatiana Ross

Nicknames: Toshi, Tosh, Bunny

Age: 16

Year: 6th

House: Gryffindor

Kamala: Owl: Trinity; Black and White -Husky Puppy: Salem; Black and White

Jazzy: Owl: Jareth; Black, White, and Blue with Silver wings- Cat: Eddie; Red, Pink, and Blue with Black paws

Addison: Owl: Serinity; Black –Bunny; Ryrichi; Pink with dark green paws

Toshi: Owl: Zero; White –Kitten: Skellers; Black

"Boo!" Three voice yelled into my ears making me jump and causing Trinity my owl to flutter off my shoulder and onto her cage and Salem to not as gracefully bark and scamper of my lap and onto the the seat besides me on the bench. I laughed at him and patted his head while clutching my racing heart.

"You guys are so mean." I laughed, turning toward my three very best friends.

"We're sorry." Addison; the one I have known the longest, said as she reached up and patted the bunny on her pink haired head.

"Yeah." My Chemical Disco twin Tatiana said. I rolled my eyes.

"No your not." I said picking up Salem my dog and beckoning to Trinity who flew from her spot on her cage and onto my shoulder.

"You're right.. We're not." My last best friend Jazmine said laughing as she stroke Salems head, her Owl Jareth clicking at Trinity.

I laughed as well.

"So you guys ready for our 6th year?" I asked as I grabbed Trinity's Cage and took out my wand.

There was an excited yell of yes and a Hell yes from Toshi. I laughed.

"Good, me too." I said before pointing my wand at my trunk.

"accio trunk." I muttered as the trunk levitated. The others followed my lead and levitated theyre trunks.

"Okay, lets find a compartment." Addison said as she walked ahead of us and onto the train. The rest of us followed.

"This one looks empty." Toshi said opening the door to find a group of 2nd years sitting and talking.

"Or not." Jazzman said about to close the door.

"Scram." Addison snarled at the kids making them squeek, grab their things, and run out the compartment and to a different one.

"Nice one." I laughed as I put my things into the luggage rack and sat by the window, the others following.

"Haha, thanks." Addison laughed as well high fiving me.

"Er, guys.." Toshi began. Addy and I looked at her.

"Kwah?" Jaz and I said at the same time.

French..

Is the coolest language on the face of the planet.

Vous le Singe odeure

Ha..

I just called you a smelly monkey.

No! Don't leave.

I love you!!

You arent leaving?

Oh.. Okay!

"Nevermind." Toshi said bringing me out of my thoughts.

What wonderful thoughts they were.

"So who are you wanting to see when we get to school Kamala?" Addison asked pulling me out of my thoughts aswell.

Damn them.

"Um.." I said looking around.

"Who?"

"No one."

"Tell us."

"I would.."

"But?"

"You might not approve."  
"Why?"

"Because Addy. You know them personally."

"WHO!!"

"You really want to know?"

"YES!"

"Are you sure?"  
"DAMMIT JANET YES!"

"Should I tell her?" I asked the other two who were grinning. They nodded.  
"Yeah."

"YEAH!.. I mean, yeah you should. You should tell me." Addison laughed. I shrugged.

"I forgot." Jazmine and Toshi burst out in laughs while Addison just stared at me. I smiled innocently at her.

"Sorry." I laughed. She pouted and jutted out her bottom lip.

"You look like a monkey you know." I said as I opened the window and let Trinity, Jareth, Serinity Addisons Owl, and Zero Toshis owl fly out the window to stretch their wings. The train started up and I stuck my head out a bit and took a look at them. They were sitting up on top of the train.

"Stay with the train okay?" I told them. They all clicked theyre beaks at me and I smiled. I brought my head back into the train just as it started moving.

"Laisse le discours en français s'ils pleurnichent comprennent" Jazzy said. I smiled and nodded.

"Haha, Okies. Semble bon." I laughed.

Toshi and Addison looked back and forth between me and Jaz with their mouths hanging open.

"Fermer les gars de votre bouches. Vous pourriez attraper quelques Mouches" Jazmine started laughing.

"What did you say!?!" They both asked. Jaz and I just laughed.

"You need to learn French." So it was decided. Jaz and I would teach Addie and Toshi how to speak French.


	2. Lost Pets

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone/anything from Harry Potter. J.K Rowling owns them. If I did do you think I really would be writing this disclaimer? As for the Characters in this story I only own one of them being as its me the other three are my best friends so they own them. I own the Plot.

Chapter Two: Lost Pets

"Welcome back to Hogwarts girls." Hagrid greeted us. We all hugged him.

"Its great to see you again Haggrid." We told him smiling.

"Ah, well its great seeing you guys as well. Don't cause too much trouble for Filtch now." We laughed. Filtch was Hogwarts caretaker, but you probably already knew that.

"But that takes all fun out of things." I pouted. Hagrid rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Well, fine then." He said stll laughing.

"Okay well we should probably get to the feast. Bye Hagrid!" We said hugging him again.

"See you in class girls." We waved one last time before we turned away and followed everybody else to the castle that we would call our home for the next year.

"Oh hello Harry! Its great to see you." I turned around to see the boy who lived hugging Hagrid.

"Come on Kamala." Toshi said pulling me up the steps.

"You can let go now."

"Oh.. Sorry." We all laughed as we walked through the huge doors and into the Great Hall. We grinned and took a look around.

It was still as beautiful as before.

"Ready?" Jazzy asked. I smiled and nodded as did the other girls.

"Then lets go."

"Wait!" I said stopping. The others stopped as well.

"What is it?" They asked.

"The owls. They never got back in their cages." I said turning back around.

"We'll help."

"No I'll get them. Just tell Flitwick Im going to be slightly late."

"Okay. Hurry Kamala." I nodded before I ran back out the Great Hall doors and back to the train.

"Kamala. What are you doing back out here." I turned to see Hagrid standing there watching me.

"The owls." I panted.

"We forgot to put them in their cages." He nodded.

"Okay. Well, just hurry. The feast is about to start." I nodded and started to look around.

"Trinity." I called. I heard a slight clicking sound from the end of the train.

"Come here Trinity!" I yelled. I heard a flap of wings and a few moments later Trinity landed on my out stretched arm.

"Atta Girl." I said stroking her head. She nipped affectionately at my hand.

"Where are the others." She coked her head the way she came from.

"Are they over there too?" I asked her. She clicked her beak at me. I smiled and reached into my pocket and gave her some owl treats.

"Good girl." I said stroking her feathers as I walked towards the end of the train. A few moments later I heard the clicking of beaks and the sound of wings get ruffled.

"They must be around here." Trinity clicked her beak and flew of my shoulder towards the top of the train.

She landed on the edge and looked behind her then to me.

"Right there?" I asked pointing. She clicked her beak. I always knew our Owls could understand us.

"Zero." I called. There was a sound of clicking of a beak before Toshi's White owl Zero emerged from the top of the train and fluttered down onto my arm. I walked over to the place the kept the owls before they put them into the dorms, and grabbed 4 cages to put the owls in. I walked back to the train and set the cages down, leaving one in my hands.

"Come on Zero." I said lifting him of my arm and putting him into his cage. He clicked his beack annoyingly.

"Its only for awhile." I reassured him. Zero hated cages. I swear Toshi should have named him Pikachu instead of Zero.

I set Zero down and looked back at the train. The other owls were all at the edge with Trinity now looking down at Zero and I.

"Jareth come on." I motioned him down. He looked at the others before he swooped down and landed on my arm.

"Ready?" I asked. He clicked his beak and shut his eyes. Jazzy taught him well. He was afraid of going into cages, so she taught him to close his eyes before he went in.

"Okay. I picked him up and quickly put him in.

"There all done." I said locking his cage and setting him besides Zero.

"Serinity its your turn." She clicked her beak aswell and swooped down and landed ontop of her cage. I laughed at her. She was such and attention whore.

"Come on. You need to get b in /b your cage, not on top." I laughed. She clicked her beak as I picked her up and put her into her cage.

"There. Come on Trinity, your turn." Trinity flew down and landed on the ground in front of her cage. I likr to tach her tricks and this is one of the ones I taught her.

She waddled over to the latch on her cage and with her beak she unlatched it and got in her cage. I smiled and leaned down and latched it back up and gave her and owl treat.

Most people would be worried that she could get out and leave if she wanted to, but that was okay with me.

See, Trinity is a wild owl.

I didn't buy her.

And no, I didn't capture her either.

She just sorta, came to me.

Here let me explain.

I was on vacation with my parents in Greenland, we were hiking in the snow Stupid Vikings when Trinity just flew down and landed on my shoulder. After that, Trinity never left.

I taught her to open her cage because if she ever got captured she could get out.

See?

Smartness

Chyeah.

"Ready?" I asked. They all clicked theyre beaks, well everyone but Zero. He just sorta glared at me.

He I really /I doesn't like cages..

I laughed and pulled out my wand.

I "Mobilicorpus" /I foundtherightword I muttered making the cages levitate.

I turned around towards the place they keep the animals when I bumped into someone.


	3. Dance Decorator

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone/anything from Harry Potter. J.K Rowling owns them. If I did do you think I really would be writing this disclaimer? As for the Characters in this story I only own one of them being as its me the other three are my best friends so they own them. I own the Plot. I don't own the watch either. FMA does. xP

Chapter Three: Dance Decorater

"There you are Kamala." Squeaked Professor Flitwick.

"Sorry Professor." I said looking down at him.

"Its okay child. But we must hurry. The feast wont start without us."

"Why?"

"You'll see." I shurgged and put the owls where they belonged and followed Flitwick to the castle.

"Ah theyre they are." Dumbledore said as Flitwick and I walked into the Great Hall. I blushed and walked over to the Gryffindor table where all the girls were sitting.

"Sorry Professor." I yelled up to him. He smiled and his eyes twinkled at me as I sat down between Nest to Toshi and across from Addison and Jaz.

"Now that they are here lets begin."

I stopped listening after that.

"Did the sorting already happen?" I asked Toshi in a low whisper. She nodded.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"And so, Kamala will be incharge of the preparations for the dances all this year." My eyes snapped towards Dumbledore and my head snapped up from its laying postion on the table.

"What?" There was and eruption of laughs but I didn't care.

Dumbledore just smiled at me and continued.

"I cannot believe this." I said as Addison, Toshi, Jazmine, and I walked through the doors and into Entrance Hall.

"I know! I cant believe you get to decorate the Great hall for the dances." Toshi squealed. I rolled my eyes.

"Correction. Dumbledore told me I get to chose my crew. Guess whos going to be in it."

"Us?" Jaz asked.

"Pshhhht.. You? No. Draco.' I said keeping a straight face.

"Dork." Toshi said poking my cheek causing me to laugh.

"Haha, yes but Je suis votre abruti" I said pinching her cheeks.

She rolled her eyes at me.

"Vous le savez la chienne" She shot back. I laughed.

Okay so you must be confuzed.

Toshi and Addison didn't know French remember!

Is what youre probably yelling at me.

No they did not know french.

So you're asking, why does she now?

We cheated..

Magic is good.

"Get to your dorms ladies!" Hagrid said as he walked past us. We all laughed.

"Night Hagrid!" We called. He gave us a backwards wave as he went through the doors to his hut.

"Hes right girls." Toshi said. We all agreed.

"Ravenclaw table tomorrow?" I asked. They nodded.

See since we're all in a different house we bareley get to see eachother so, we sit together at Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner no matter what anyone says. Though Dumbledore already said we could. And the teachers don't mind.

They seem to like us.

Surprisingly even the Slytherin Head.

I suppose its because Snape is no longer there.

But, I didn't say the slytherins like us.

No only a few.

Draco, we hate.

To the max.

"Anyways. Bye. See you at breakfast" Addison said waving and bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Okies. Byes." We all said. Addison smiled and walked away towards the dungeons.

"Well bye ladies." Jazz said waving as she too left for her Common room in the basement.

"Well I guess I should go too." Toshi said hugging me.

"Byes." I said as she walked Towards the stairs since her Common room was on the 7th floor.

I walked to the west of the school where the Ravenclaw Tower was located. I stopped infront of of the Portrait of a giant Raven.

He looked at me with his beady eyes before pulling out a card.

"Godrick Gryffindor's Sword" The Raven squacked and the potriat swung open. I smiled and walked in to be greeted with a cheer.

"Whats going on guys?" I asked as I was surronded by people.

"We're just congradulating you for getting to be the preparer for the dances." I laughed.

"Thanks guys." I guess this was the little glory they got.

Oh, now I feel concieted.

Thanks..

"So what are you going to do?" Cho Chang asked me as we sat around the common room, my favorite music playing in the background.

I tought them how to do that.

"I don't know yet. Which one is the first Dance?" I asked.

"The october Festival."

"Hmm, well I don't know yet. But Im going to put a list on the notice board for people to sign up to be on my team."

"Really? That's awesome." I smiled.

"Yeah, I think I'll have Addison, Toshi and Jazmine post one in their common rooms too."

"That's a good idea."

Suck up.

I smiled at her as Dance Dance by Fall Out Boy came on.

"Okay well, Im going to bed. Night guys." I said looking at my pocket watch. Woah that sounded nerdy.

a target"blank" img src"http://i68. border"0" alt"Photobucket - Video and Image Hosting" /a 

It was the last thing my Grandparents gave me before they died.

It said 9:30pm.

"Night Kamala!" Padma said waving at me from in front of the fire with her boyfriend Terry.

Padma Patil, Cho Chang, and Lisa Turpin shared my dorm.

I quickly went up the steps to our dorm and walked in.

There was a small bark coming from the bed farthest from the door by the window. I hurried over to it and found all my belongings in a neat pile on my bed with Salem sitting in his cage on top.

He started panting and barking. I laughed and he stuck his tongue out and panted some more as I opened up his cage.

"Come here boy." I said laughing. He bounded up to me and set his front paws on my legs. I smiled and picked him up while putting his cage under my bed.

I pet him while I walked to the other side of my bed to unlatch Trinity's cage who was sitting in her cage a little more patiently. I smiled and let her out before crossing to the window and opening it, Salem still in my arms.

"There you go Trinity. And when you come back make sure you go to the owlery okay?" I asked as she flew to the window. She landed on the sill before turning back to me and clicking her beak affectionately before taking off into the warm night sky.

"Okay Salem time fore bed." I said before setting him on my bed and changing into my pajamas. He ran around in circles on my bed as I walked over to it. I laughed and crawled into bed.

He ran up and licked my face before wiggiling under my covers and curling up besides me.

"Night Salem." I sighed before I went to sleep.


	4. Harry Shgls

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone/anything from Harry Potter. J.K Rowling owns them. If I did do you think I really would be writing this disclaimer? As for the Characters in this story I only own one of them being as its me the other three are my best friends so they own them. I own the Plot. I don't own the suits either. Whoever put them on photobucket owns them. :

Chapter Four: Harry shgls

"Good morning sunshine." Addison said.

I groaned and buried my head deeper into my arms on the Ravenclaw table.

She poked me.

Will she ever learn?

-Toshi-

Oh god..

Addison just poked Kamala.

-Jazzyman-

Dumbass..

-Addison-

Why is everyone staring at me?

I poked Kamala didn't I?

Oh dear..

-Kamala-

I threw my hand out and smacked her in the face.

Everyone laughed and I brought my hand back and put my head back in my arms.

"Come on Kamala. Today is our last day before classes start!" I groaned but lifted my head.

"Give me food." I said. Addison handed me a plate of bacon and and a goblet of apple juice.

"Thank you." I said sticking a strip of bacon in my mouth.

"Mmmm." I savored the yummyness.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked. Jazmine shrugged. Addison Shrugged.

"Swim?" Toshi asked. Yay for Toshi.

"Okies." Jazmine groaned.

"But the giant squid!"

"Oh stop it. The giant squid wont hurt you. Plus as long as you don't go too far you have no worries. Now Just don't go into the seaweed." I laughed. Jazmine shudderd.

"I hate grindylows." Everyone laughed.

"Okay lets get ready." I said taking one last drink of apple juice before standing up, the others following suit.

"Meet in the Entrance Hall?" I asked. They nodded.

"Okay." We all took off to our separate common rooms and then onto our dorms.

"Where are you going Sinner?" I turned around just as I was about to go out the portrait hall, and saw Roger Davies.

Was he hitting on me?

I looked down.

Oh. Right.

"Shove off Davies." I said before I threw my towel over my shoulder in a fake snob way and marched out of the portrait hole and walked to the Entrance Hall, where I met up with Addison, Toshi, and Jazmine.

"Hey cute Suit." We all said at once. We laughed.

just the suits

Me: a href" http://i114. Bikini

Addison: a href" http://i114. "target"blank" Bikini

Jazmine: a href" http://i114. "target"blank" Bikini

Tatiana: a href" http://i114. "target"blank" Bikini

Over Bottoms:

Me: a href" http://i114. Skirt

Addison: a href" http://i114. Skirt

Jazmine: a href"http://i114. Skirt

Tatiana: a href"http://i114. Skirt

"Ready?" Everyone nodded.

"Okay lets go." Toshi said leading the way outside and to the lake.

"Ah.. its so nice out." I said smiling as I flattened out my towel on the ground and took a lie down.

"Hey Sinner." I looked up at the figure standing above me blocking my sun.

"Oh. Davies its you." I sighed sitting up.

"Looking good." I glanced at Toshi and made a gagging face.

"Go away Davies."

"But its so nice out. I think I want to stay."

"Fine, stay. Just leave me alone." I said before standing up and walking to the water and diving in.

"Whats up with Davies?" Addison asked as she joined me in the water.

"Nothing. Hes just a perverted egolistic asshole." I growled. Addison laughed and I splashed her slightly.

"Im bored." Bunny whined from the shore.

"And Im hungry!" Jazzyman whined as she stood next to her.

"Nice to meet you!" Addison and I yelled waving. They roled their eyes.

"Come on guys!"

"Fine." We muttered before getting out of the water and wrapping ourselves in our towels.

"Lets go."

"Sinner wait up." Davies said grabbing my waist and turning me so I was facing him. I smirked and put my hands on his bare chest.

"Yes Davies?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Wanna hang out?"

"Of course." I shoved him into the lake.

"Of course not Davies. Id rather make out with the giatn squid then do anything with you." I snarled before wrapping my towel closer around myself and grabbing my clothes.

"Now leave me alone!" I yelled at him before catching up with the girls.

"What was that about?" Toshi asked.

"Don't worry about it." I said laughing. The girls laughed as we walked into the Entrance Hall.

"Showers, dressed, then Hufflepuff for Lunch?" Toshi asked. We agreed.

"Okay." We all split up and went to our commen rooms to take showers and get dressed.

"God I love their food." Jazzy said piling food onto her plate. She was right though.

Hogwarts food, is the shiz.

"Yeah." I said drinking some pumpkin juice.

"Someones looking over here." Toshi whispered in my ear.

I looked over at the Ravenclaw table and saw Davies watching me.

"I didn't mean him but yeah him too."

"Then who?" I asked.

"Harry."

"Potter?"

"No.. Harry shgls. Yes Harry Potter." I laughed and took a quick glance at Harry. She was right. He was looking at me. I smiled at him and he grinned before turning back to Ron and Hermoine.

"Lets go over there."

"Kwah?"

"I'll just talk to Hrmoine and you pretend I dragged you over there." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay."

"Hey girls." They were too busy shoving foon in their faces.

Okay then..

"Nivermind then. Lets go Kamala." I groaned as she dragged me over to the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Hermoine."

"Hey Tosh."

"Hey Hermoine."

"Hey Kamala."

"Hey Ron."

"Hey Toshi, hey Kamala."

"Hello Ron."

"Harry."

"Tosh. Hey."

"Hey." I said smiling. Wow.

Our nice introductions.

Yeah.

Now silence.

"So Hermoine, I need your help." Toshi said pulling Hermoine to the side. I swallowed and sat down.

"So how are you guys? Nice Summer?" I asked. Ron shrugged.

"Pretty good. Harry was over most of it."

"Oh that's awesome. How are the Dursleys?" I asked interested. I am Half-Blood after all.

"Eh. Theyre about the same. I guess." I laughed.

"How was your summer Kamala?" I shrugged.

"Pretty good. The girls were over a lot. And my parents took me to the states for a few weeks."

"Really? How was it there?"

"Honestly? Crap." I laughed. I didn't know it was this easy to talk to them. If I had I would have done it ages ago.

"Okay thanks Hermoine. Ready Kamala?" Toshi asked coming up to me. I smiled and stood up.

"Yeah. See you around?" I asked them. They nodded.

"Okay. Bye." I waved before I walked back with Toshi.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"Haha. No problem."

Nice boys they were.


End file.
